Between You and Me
by Dani Cookie
Summary: Madison es una joven que ha perdido el rastro de su padre, un hechicero poderoso y respetado. La única opción que le queda es encontrar a los hermanos Winchester, ya que sus padres podrían estar conectados. Pronto los tres se encontrarán en una situación comprometedora, y Madison deberá hacer una elección difícil...
1. Una visita inesperada

Una lata de coca cola estaba tirada a un lado del sillón. Dean estaba muy cómodo, con sus piernas sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, observando el último informe de noticias que pasaban por la tele y comiendo un poco de pay de manzana antes de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían un viaje muy largo él y su hermano, así que debían descansar. Obviamente, Sam estaba en la habitación, revisando noticias en el periódico que pudieran ser casos que necesitaran resolver. Últimamente había dormido demasiado bien, lo que lo hacía sentirse nervioso durante el día. Dean simplemente le decía que no se preocupara, que disfrutara con alguna chica y olvidara por unos momentos sus pesadillas, pero él sentía que algo más podía estar sucediendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Dean ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sam, en la habitación, seguía leyendo, esta vez el diario de su padre. Quería encontrar información sobre algo pero no sabía qué. Era una especie de presentimiento.

La noche se encontraba tranquila. El televisor encendido seguía emitiendo sonido. Pronto, Dean comenzó a moverse en el sillón, incómodo; algo le molestaba, un ruido extraño. Al principio pensó que soñaba, con lo que parecía ser el sonido de alguien intentando abrir una puerta. A los pocos segundos, se percató de que el sonido era real, pero no se preocupó demasiado, ya que podía tratarse de su hermano. Sin embargo, se despertó de golpe. Su hermano estaba en la habitación, él jamás salía sin avisar, era una "regla familiar inquebrantable" o así solía decirle Dean, por lo que aquel sonido, el cual venía de la puerta principal, lo estaba produciendo alguien más. O algo más.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sam, al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la puerta. Alguien intentaba abrirla. Dean se levantó de un salto, tomó un arma que estaba dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y apuntó hacia la puerta.  
—Sea quién seas, identifícate.

No recibió respuesta. La persona o cosa que estaba intentando entrar se había detenido.  
Sam observó a Dean, y éste último le hizo una señal para que tomara las llaves. Con rapidez y seguridad, Sam abrió la puerta y se alejó por si acaso.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó Dean. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba una joven, de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo que apenas se dejaba ver, ya que llevaba una chaqueta con capucha. La chaqueta era negra y tenía unos dibujos extraños en los brazos. A Sam le parecían extrañamente conocidos.  
—¿Ustedes son los hermanos Winchester?

Su voz era frágil. Parecía qué estaba al borde del llanto, y Sam sintió un profundo malestar. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor se mostraba áspero y malhumorado.

—¿Quién eres y por qué preguntas por nosotros?  
—Bien, entonces ustedes si son los hermanos Winchester. Me llamo Madison; mi padre me envió a buscarles.

Sam observó a Dean y viceversa. Ambos se sintieron incómodos.  
La joven se sacó la mochila que llevaba consigo y la abrió. Dean le apuntó más de cerca.

—Despacio.  
—Tranquilo, sólo quiero mostrarles el porqué estoy aquí.

Luego de buscar por varios segundos, la joven sacó un sobre blanco. Estaba arrugado y tenía una carta adentro, además de algo que parecía un pedazo de tela.

—Leéla.

Dean alzó una ceja. No le haría caso a una extraña.

—Leéla tú.

Ambos se observaron con enojo, y finalmente Sam fue quién tomó la carta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su hermano. " _¡¿Qué?!_ " balbuceó Dean sin hablar en voz alta.  
Sam comenzó a leer:

" _Hija, odio decir esto, y hasta desearía que fuera una broma, pero no lo es. Así que, si lees esta carta, significa que estoy en serios problemas. Primero déjame decirte que hice todo lo que pude para que este día no llegara, pero ha llegado, y al parecer mis esfuerzos han sido en vano._  
 _Por el momento necesito apartarme de ti, pero tú necesitas estar protegida también. Para ello, quiero que busques a los hermanos Winchester, Dean y Sam; ellos sabrán lo que sucede y te ayudarán con tu problema (Ya sabes a lo que me refiero). Mientras tanto ten cuidado, no me busques, pues estaré cerca pero no tanto como para que salgas herida. Para que estés tranquila, si todo sale como se supone que debería en estos momentos estaré con un amigo de confianza. Ya sabrás de quién se trata._  
 _Por último pero no menos importante, te dejo esta tela. Pertenece a las ropas de uno de los hermanos, no sé cuál de ellos. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pero como es lo único que puedo darte ten cuidado de no perderlo hasta que los encuentres._  
 _Recuerda que te amo y eres todo lo que tengo, así que cuídate y cuida de los demás._  
 _Y por sobre todas las cosas, perdón._

 _Tu padre que te ama, Lawrence._ "

El rostro de ambos hermanos era indescriptible. No sabían qué pensar.

—Tiene que ser mentira. ¿Por qué no nos dices tus verdaderas intenciones?  
—Dean, espera. No creo que esté mintiendo. Su padre podría estar conectado al nuestro.  
—Es lo mismo que pensé. ¿El nombre de su padre es John Winchester?  
—¡Sí, es él! Así que... ¿Madison? Nuestro padre podría estar ayudando al tuyo. Debemos de averiguar para qué y...  
—¡Basta, tiempo y fuera! Que alguien me explique lo que sucede por que no lo entiendo.

Dean tomó la carta y comenzó a buscar partes de la misma.

—¿A qué se refiere con " _quiero que busques a los hermanos Winchester, Dean y Sam; ellos sabrán lo que sucede y te ayudarán con tu problema (Ya sabes a lo que me refiero_ )"? ¿Y qué tal la parte en la que dice: " _Por último pero no menos importante, te dejo esta tela. Pertenece a las ropas de uno de los hermanos, no sé cuál de ellos. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pero como es lo único que puedo darte ten cuidado de no perderlo hasta que los encuentres_."? ¿A qué problema se refiere? ¡¿Y por qué te dio un trozo de tela?!

Dean seguía sosteniendo su arma, y estaba más alterado de lo normal.

—Dame eso —le dijo Sam y sin pensarlo demasiado le quitó el arma, y la dejó sobre la televisión. El rubio simplemente quedó anonadado.

—¿Así que vas a confiar en ella? Sam, no sabes quién es, si intenta herirnos o si...  
—Te aseguro que si hubiera querido herirte lo habría hecho hace mucho a pesar de que llevaras un arma —le dijo ella, seria.

Ambos se observaron desafiantes. Madison alzó una ceja y Dean frunció sus labios en una línea.

—Basta, ambos. Estamos hablando de algo importante. Madison —dijo dirigiéndose a la joven— si quieres que confiemos en ti, danos razones para confiar. Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes y explica la carta. Y Dean, ella tiene razón, si hubiera querido hacernos daños lo habría hecho.  
Madison suspiró. Sabía que él tenía razón, así que sé sacó la capucha, y esperó a ver la reacción del hermano mayor. Dean por su parte, se alejó de la extraña, y se sentó en el sillón. Apagó la tele y levantando la mano le hizo una seña que significaba que podía pasar.

—Ahora sí. Explica lo que Dean te preguntó —le pidió Sam.  
—El tema general de la carta... Acerca de pedirles ayuda con mi problema...  
Madison se calló. Parecía que le daba vergüenza decir lo que sucedía.  
—¿Qué es? ¿Un espíritu o demonio que te está molestando?  
—O quizá simplemente se lo está inventando todo y...

La mirada de Sam hizo que Dean se detuviera.

—Esta tela —murmuró la pelirroja, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de tela que parecía ser de una chaqueta, y sin evitar ponerse roja— es de uno de ustedes. La razón por la que me lo dieron fue para poder rastrearlos.  
—¿Eres una mujer lobo? —preguntó Dean, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
—¡No! Soy algo diferente. Soy... Una bruja.

Sam y Dean la observaron por unos segundos, confundidos. ¿Una bruja?

~ _Bueno, dejo el capítulo por aquí porque se me hizo super largo D: quería poner muchas cosas y se me fue la mano _ en fin, espero les haya gustado. Quería aclarar algo antes, y es que este fanfic es totalmente AU (alternative universe/universo alternativo); es decir, hay cosas que no han sucedido aquí que si han sucedido en la serie y al revés. Así que, eso es todo, ¡espero sus reviews!_


	2. Lazos

—Tanto problema para decir que eras una bruja —se quejó Dean, cruzando los brazos.  
—Pues verás, es tradición familiar no revelar nuestra condición a extraños.

" _Extraño_ s" pensó Dean, y no pudo evitar esquivar la mirada de Madison.  
Sam por su parte, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Algo sucedía y no comprendía de qué se podía tratar. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, y debía hallar la razón de ello.

—Así que... —Sam decidió hablar, dejando de lado lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? Fue algo de brujas, ¿No?  
—Algo así. Para eso es que mi padre me dio eso —dijo señalando el trozo de tela que ahora se encontraba en manos de Dean— con un sencillo hechizo de localización pude dar con ustedes. Obviamente para ello necesitaba una pertenencia de alguno de ustedes. Un trozo de alguna vestimenta es ideal para estos casos.

Dean observó a Sam, y su rostro lo decía todo. ¿De verdad iban a confiar en alguien así? ¿Realmente podían correr ese riesgo?

—Dices que utilizaste esto para hallarnos. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo para encontrar a tu padre? —preguntó Dean, alzando una ceja y seguro de que había atrapado a esa chica mintiendo.  
—Él me está bloqueando.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Madison se cruzó de brazos y observó a ambos hermanos.

—Digamos que... Mi magia no es muy poderosa. Él es un brujo, por lo que puede, con un simple hechizo, mantenerme a raya. Puedo saber quizá la ciudad en la que está, pero no más.  
—¿Y si buscas a nuestro padre? —preguntó Sam, y un poco de ansiedad se vio reflejado en su rostro— ¿O tu padre puede impedirlo?  
—No lo he intentado. Y no es que no quiera, simplemente no podría. Intente con ustedes porque... Pues simplemente porque mi padre me pidió encontrarlos.  
—¿Qué significa que no puedes? Apuesto a que eres una bruja bastante mala, que sólo quiere intentar ganar nuestra confianza y a la primera oportunidad entregarnos al mejor postor para ser eliminados. ¿O me equivoco?

Dean tiró aquel comentario y éste quedó allí, en la sala, mientras el silencio llenaba el lugar. Un silencio incómodo.

—Para hacer un hechizo de localización y encontrar a alguien importante, necesito tener un lazo con la persona que quiero encontrar. Yo no tengo ninguna conexión con John Winchester, así que no puedo encontrarlo.

Madison se dio media vuelta, tomó su mochila y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha. Dejo la carta en las manos de Sam, y un pequeño roce de ambas la hizo sentir incómoda.  
Sam la observó, y se sintió extremadamente raro.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Si quieren volver a saber de mí simplemente llámenme. Pero que sea para algo serio porque sino ya sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes.

Y acto seguido dejó una nota en la puerta, con su teléfono escrito en ella.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sam luego de unos segundos, intentando detenerla pero fue muy tarde. La joven ya había dado la vuelta al pasillo, y cuando Sam se acercó ya no se le veía por ningún lado.

Sam volvió al apartamento y Dean ya no estaba en el sillón. Esta vez estaba en la habitación, ya con libro en mano y buscando en la netbook cualquier información sobre las brujas.

—Creí que las brujas eran viejas y feas —le mencionó a su hermano, con un tono desenfadado.

Sam lo quedó mirando, confundido y enojado.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? Esa chica vino a decirnos que necesita nuestra ayuda, nos mencionó algo que puede estar relacionado con nuestro padre ¿y tu te preocupas por si es fea y vieja o no? Por tu culpa ella se fue. Podríamos haber tenido más información, pero lo arruinaste, Dean.

Dean escuchaba el sermón con rostro impaciente. No quería hablar, si lo hacía podía terminar peleando con su hermano. Después de todo, él no comprendía ahora mismo...

—No lo entiendo. —dijo el castaño, luego de unos segundos de estar sentado en el borde de la cama y con su cara entre sus manos— Ella dijo algo sobre una conexión. ¿Qué tipo de conexión puede haber entre ella y nosotros?

Dean se removió en su lugar, incómodo. Con suerte Sam no lo notaría.

—Mira, lo único que sé es que esta chica es malas noticias.  
—La llamaré.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, Dean. ¿Acaso no te interesa saber cómo está papá y si necesita de nosotros? Además, sabes bien que el querría que le ayudáramos.  
Dean suspiró. Después de todo, su hermano tenía razón; debía darle una mano aunque no lo quisiera.  
—Está bien. Llámala, pero primero déjame investigar un poco. Y ya sabes, Sam, a la mínima cosa que nos haga, nos alejaremos de ella sin dudarlo.

Sam sonrió, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar la nota con el número. Tenía un mar de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Ansiedad, preocupación, incluso miedo. Por otro lado, también sentía tranquilidad de saber que Madison podía llegar a ser un aliado para ellos, y quizá su padre también.

Apenas habían pasado dos horas de lo sucedido. Sam estaba recostado, casi a punto de dormir. Llevaba el teléfono en su mano y la nota. Leyó los números una vez más, y la letra. No había escrito su apellido.  
Dean, por su parte, seguía buscando información.

—Listo —dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa que confirmaba su satisfacción. Sam sólo pudo sonreír a medias. Seguro su hermano había encontrado algo que demostraba cuán malvadas y mortíferas eran las brujas.  
—Según lo que pude encontrar —comenzó luego de aclarar su garganta— las brujas suelen ser humanos que han hecho un pacto con algún demonio, en el cual dan su alma a cambió de poder. Una vez realizado el pacto, se vuelven feas, ancianas y violentas, y acaban utilizando su magia para fines destructivos. La mayoría utilizan lo que se conoce como magia negra; obtenien poder por medio de rituales, asesinatos y cosas por el estilo. En definitiva, nuestras pequeña brujita no coincide con la descripción. O nos está mintiendo, o...  
—O esa descripción es errónea.  
—He encontrado más de cien casos...  
—Dean —Sam puso una mano en su hombro— Realmente quiero saber qué está pasando con papá. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? No sabemos si ella es así, hay que darle una oportunidad.  
—Es que yo lo sé, Sam. La conozco.  
—¿La conoces por haber encontrado información acerca de las brujas?  
—No, Sam. Lo digo en serio. La conozco. Por eso quizá... Por eso pudo encontrarnos. Porque realmente hay un lazo entre nosotros.

 _Bueno, me costó escribir el capítulo porque, otra vez, quise agregar mucha info y no pude D: así que en el siguiente capítulo explicaré cómo Dean conoce a Madison y por qué tiene tanto miedo a ayudarle... En fin, comentarios, críticas, insultos (ok no xD) son bienvenidos, así que no olviden dejar sus reviews *_*_


End file.
